


Ahjusshi

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinSMUT/OneShot SMUT Collection [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Kid!Changmin, M/M, NC-17, Pedo!Yunho, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Yunho(27th) got to babysit Shim Changmin(7th) . It will be a normal thing if Yunho not fallin' love  and lusting over Changmin, and decide to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahjusshi

 

.

.

.

Author  **Ela JungShim** proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Ahjusshi"**

**Pairing**  : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate**  : M for Mature content and Mesum for all my reader

**Length**  : Oneshot

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn**  : TYPO's! , SmutScene! NC-17! Bagi yang masih kecil atau tidak kuat dengan SMUT, silahkan tinggalkan page ini!

Pedo!Yun , Kiddo!Min

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Yunho, maaf. Aku mau menitipkan Changmin lagi untuk satu minggu ke depan karena kami harus pergi mengurus perusahaan cabang di Jepang yang sedang ada masalah." ucap Shim Suhye yang kini menyerahkan putranya yang masih terlelap itu ke dalam pelukan namja yang bernama Yunho.

"Ah, tak apa noona. Lagipula aku sedang seggang karena sudah sidang, dan skripsiku sudah jadi. Tapi ada apa dengan cabang di Jepang?"

"Ada masalah keuangan. Sepertinya ada yang menggelapkan uang perusahaan." sahut suara berat dari belakang Suhye. Shim Daesik, suami dari Suhye itu muncul di belakang keduanya sambil membawa satu buah kopor yang terlihat penuh sesak. "Maaf Yunho, kau kami bebani lagi untuk menjaga Changmin. Sejujurnya aku akan membawanya ke rumah orang tuaku, tapi bagaimana lagi, Changmin lebih memilih untuk di asuh sementara olehmu. Selain itu kalau besok Changmin kesekolah, memang lebih dekat kalau dari sini. Jadi, maaf ya Yunho. Dan mohon bantuannya."

"Ah, tak apa-apa hyung. Lagipula kalian berdua juga sering membantuku selama aku tinggal di depan rumah kalian. Selain itu, Changmin juga sangat pandai dan tidak menyusahkan kok. Dan akupun memang suka dengan anak kecil. Jadi tak masalah, hyung, noona."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu ya Yunho. Pesawatnya akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi, jadi kami harus segera ke bandara." pamit Shim Daesik yang mengecup puncak kepala putranya, sebelum ia memasukkan koper ke mobilnya dan bersiap-siap.

"Kami titip Changmin padamu, Yunho. Kalau ia sudah bangun, telepon kami agar kami bisa mendengar suaranya, oke?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Pasti noona."

"Gomawo Yunho." Suhye menunduk menatap putra mereka yang masih saja terlelap itu. Sedih rasanya jika harus meninggalkan putranya demi urusan kantor. Tapi bagaimana lagi, perusahaan itu milik mereka berdua(ia dan suaminya), jadi setiap ada masalah, maka mereka berdua mempunyai kewajiban yang sama untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu, meskipun harus meninggalkan putra mereka.

Suhye mencium dahi Changmin penuh sayang, sebelum ia berpamitan pada Yunho dan menyusul suaminya. Tak berapa lama, mobil sedan mewah itu sudah melesat pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmhhh.."

Tubuh kecil itu mulai menggeliat, merengganggkan badan dan kedua tangannya. Kedua kelopak mata cantik itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang bambi eyes yang bulat dan besar menggemaskan.

Kembali kelopak mata itu mengerjap bingung karena yang ia lihat adalah design kamar yang asing... namun familiar.

**Cklek.**

"Ah, Changminnie, kau sudah bangun? Jusshi baru saja mau membangunkanmu." ucap Yunho yang baru memasuki kamarnya.

Kedua mata Changmin semakin membulat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya, dan senyum manis langsung merekah di bibir merahnya.

"Yunjusshi!" seru Changmin sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Namja kecil itu langsung merentangkan kedua tangan kecilnya, sambil menatap Yunho penuh harap.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah bocah tujuh tahun itu, dan langsung meraup tubuh mungil Changmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yunjusshiiiiii~" seru Changmin kegirangan karena memang sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan ahjusshinya itu. Beberapa bulan kemarin ahjusshinya itu tidak bisa di ganggu sama sekali karena alasan skripsi atau apalah itu, membuatnya jadi benar-benar semangat saat semalam kedua orang tuanya bilang ia akan dititipkan ke rumah ahjusshinya itu.

Tawa Yunho meledak mendengar seruan senang Changmin itu. "Iya Changminnie. Jusshi disini." sahut Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk sepasang bubble butt kenyal milik Changmin. "Karena kau sudah bangun, ayo kita mandi." ajak Yunho.

"Yeaaayyy~! Mandiiiii~~ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gulp**.

Yunho dengan susah payah menelan salivanya karena kini tenggorokannya tercekat melihat Changmin yang mulai melepas bajunya satu per satu. Tatapan nakalnya menelusuri bahu yang putih sewarna batu pualam. Sangat bersih dan mulus, serta terlihat begitu lembut. Apalagi jika ia menciumi, menghisap dan menggigit-gigit disana...

Tatapan nakal yang kini bersirat nafsu itu turun, memeperhatikan sepasang nipple coklat mungil yang terlihat lucu dan pastinya akan terasa enak jika ia hisap-hisap dan ia remas-remas..

Perutnya yang putih bulat dan pinggang yang halus itu membuat Yunho harus menggenggam kuat jemarinya sendiri agar tak bergerilnya menggerayangi bagian yang selalu bisa membuatnya tergoda itu...

**Gulp. Gulp.**

Kedua mata Yunho membulat melihat kalau kini sepasang tangan kecil itu mulai melepaskan sang celana pendek yang selalu mempertontonkan sepasang kaki chubby yang benar-benar putih,mulus dan terasa lembut itu..

**Srettt**

"Yunjusshi, ayo mandiii~" seru Changmin sambil berbalik dan mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang kini sudah  _full naked!_

Nafas Yunho langsung berhenti saat mata mesumnya itu langsung meraup pemandangan junior mungil Changmin yang kini menggantung lemas di antara kedua paha mulus yang menggoda birahinya itu.  _Ooohh..kalau saja aku bisa membenamkan wajahku di antara paha mulus itu, akan ku emut dan kubuat junior mungil itu berdiri.._

"Yujusshi?"

Pikiran mesum Yunho langsung tersentak, dan ia menatap wajah Changmin yang memandangnya dengan polos.

"A-ah, k-kau masuk dulu ke bathtub Changminnie. J-jusshi kan belum buka baju."

"Oohh, okaaay, Changminnie yang masuk duluan ke bathtuuuub~~ " ucap bocah kecil itu dengan girang. Tubuh kecil itu berbalik—menampakkan punggung dan sepasang pantat bulatnya—dan berlari ke arah bathtub.

Dan Yunho kembali di buat mengerang frustasi menahan hasrat saat melihat bocah kecil itu mengangkat satu kaki saat menaiki bathtub, dan mempertontonkan junior kecil plus bola kembarnya, serta sekelebat hole pink kecilnya!

Demi Tuhan, ia bukan seorang Pedophilia! Ia memang suka dengan anak kecil, tapi tak pernah tertarik dengan mereka secara seksual! Tapi apa... begitu tetangga barunya itu datang dengan membawa seorang bocah manis itu, pikiran logisnya mulai menggila.

Ia, seorang Jung Yunho, mahasiswa jurusan hukum yang lulus dengan gelar cum laude, dan sekarang sudah berada di semester akhir dalam mengambil gelar Magister, kini merasa kacau hanya karena seorang Shim Changmin.

Bocah tujuh tahun itu bisa membuat pikiran seorang Jung Yunho yang berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun menjadi kacau!

Di dalam hukum yang sudah ia pelajari dengan mendalam, jelas dikatakan bahwa menyetubuhi atau menikahi bocah yang baru berusia tujuh tahun adalah tindakan asusila!

Namun gilanya, kini yang berkeliaran di dalam otaknya adalah seperti apa rasanya jika membuat Changmin mengeluarkan suara desahan...seperti apa rasanya jika tangannya menggerayangi tubuh kecil itu...seperti apa rasanya jika ia meremas-remas junior mugil itu...dan kenikmatan sebesar apa yang akan ia rasakan saat juniornya tertanam di hole pink kecil milik Changmin yang pasti akan melingkupi penisnya dengan ketat dan hangat...

Ouch, Jung Junior kini benar-benar sudah bangkit...

Aah! Persetan dengan semuanya!

Ia memang seorang yang mesum, lihat saja tumpukan DVD blue film yang ada di dalam kardus d atas lemarinya. Belum lagi folder-folder film mesum di dalam komputernya. Dan semenjak usia lima belas tahun, ia sudah meninggalkan keperjakaannya pada pacar ke sepuluhnya.

Dan tertarik pada bocah kecil macam Changmin itu jelas bukan keinginannya. Karena itulah saat ia menginjak semester akhir, ia benar-benar menjauhi keluarga Shim dan mengurung diri di rumah.

Saat ia pikir ia sudah bisa mengendalikan hasratnya pada si bocah, ia kembali di titipi bocah itu lagi, dan pagi-pagi begini ia sudah di suguhi pemandangan Changmin yang sudah telanjang bulat...

Persetan dengan semuanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A- _aahh_... j-ju— _nghhh_ —jusshiii.. (::>.<::) " Changmin mendesah sambil tangannya kini menutupi kedua wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Punggungnya menyandar pada dada bidang Yunho yang duduk di belakangnya di dalam bathtub besar itu.

"Wae Changminnie?" tanya Yunho dengan suara bassnya yang rendah menggoda itu.

"J-jusshi— _aahhh_... d-disitu— _nghhh_... t-tidak usah... _aaahhh_... j-jusshiii..( >///<)"

Yunho tersenyum sambil tangannya sedari tadi terus mengocok junior Changmin. Membuat junior yang tadinya lemas itu kini terasa mengeras dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan begitu Changminnie. Sebagai seorang namja, ini adalah bagian yang penting. Jadi harus di bersihkan sebersih mungkin." ucap Yunho sambil mengocok dan meremas-remas junior kecil Changmin dengan penuh semangat. Tentu saja penuh semangat, karena ia benar-benar senang melihat reaksi Changmin padanya. Selain bahwa mengerasnya junior Changmin, bocah kecil itu sedari tadi terus meengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membuat Yunho semakin terangsang.

"A- _aahh_... _aahhh_... j-jusshi... tapi rasanya a-aneh... _nghhh_... p-punya Minnie... _aahh_... _mmhhh_... rasanya jadi aneh ( >///<) "

Yunho menyeringai mendengar ucapan polos Changmin, dan ia semakin cepat mengocok junior kecil Changmin.

" _Aahhh_... _Aahh_... J-jusshiiii~ _ngghh_... _aahhh... mmhhh_..."

"Enak kan rasanya, Changminnie?"

"A-aahhh... e-enak j-jusshi... _nghh... aahhhh._.. Minnie... Minnie mau pipis jusshi ( >///<)" desah Changmin saat ia merasakan otot tubuh bawahnya mengencang dan ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari juniornya.

"Keluarkan saja Changminnie. Tak apa-apa kok." geli Yunho yang sebenarnya tahu apa yang tengah di rasakan oleh Changmin. Tangannya makin bersemangat mengocok junior Changmin, dan ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada junior Changmin. Kini jempol dan ibu jarinya bermain di kepala junior Changmin, sambil menekan-nekan saluran urethra yang sangat sensitif di situ.

"A- _ahh_... _aahhhh_... j-jangan disitu... _nghh_... Jusshiii—! **Aaaaahhhhhh** ~~!"

Tubuh kecil Changmin yang ada di depan tubuh Yunho kini tersentak ke atas. Kepalanya terdongak dengan mata yang terpejam menahan kenikmatan. Bibir sintalnya terbuka dan mengerang penuh nikmat. Sedangkan juniornya yang berada dalam genggaman kuat Yunho kini menyemburkan cairan bening(karena iamasih kecil) ke dalam air mandi keduanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, cairan yang dikeluarkan Changmin mulai berhenti. Tubuh yang semula tegang itu kini melemas, dan sepenuhnya bersandar pada tubuh Yunho yang berada di belakangnya.

Namun seolah tak ingin memberi kesempatan Changmin beristirahat, Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh kecil itu agar duduk di tepi bathtub dan bersandar pada dinding yang dingin.

"Y-Yunjusshi.." panggil Changmin lirih. Namja kecil itu tak mengerti apa yang di lakukan oleh ahjusshinya itu, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk memprotes.

"Tadi Changminnie habis pipis kan? Jadi bagian 'itu' harus di bersihkan lagi. Jusshi bantu membersihkanya." ucap Yunho yang kini meletakkan tangan di kedua paha mulu Changmin. Dengan sigap Yunho langsung membuka lebar kedua paha yang putih mulus itu dan wajahnya merangsek ke pangkal paha Changmin.

"Jusshi—!" Changmin memekik kaget saat ia melihat wajah Yunho terbenam di antara kedua pahanya. Dan pekikan itu semakin menjadi kala ia merasakan ada benda basah yang mengusap juniornya yang masih sensitif.

" _Aahh_... j-jusshiiii... _aahh... aahhh... nghhh... mmhhhh._.."

Yunho menyeringai mendengar Changmin kembali menyuarakan desahannya. Ia yang semula hanya menjilat bagian luar junior Changmin, kini mulai memasukkan junior kecil itu ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

" _Aaaaahhhhhh_... _nghhh_... j-jusshi... jusshiii..."

Tangan Changmin secara instingtif berusaha mencari pegangan, dan berlabuh ke kepala Yunho. Jemarinya meremas dan menjambak rambut Yunho sembali tubuhnya menggelinjang menahan kenikmatan yang tengah di berikan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

" _Aaahh_... _aaahhh_... j-jusshii... Yunjusshi..."

Mendengar namanya terus didesahkan Changmin, Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua paha Changmin, dan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya. Ia mengulum junior Changmin sambil kepalanya bergerak maju mundur. Membiarkan junior Changmin mendapatkan sensasi memabukkan dari gerakan yang ia lakukan.

"A _ahh... Aahh... Ngghh... Aahh... Aahhh..._ Jusshi _! Nghh... Aahhh... Aaahhh_..."

Tubuh Changmin gemetaran menahan nikmat yang berpusat di juniornya, dan kemudian menyebar ke seluruh sel tubuhnya. Kepalanya terdongak dengan bibir yang terus terbuka sambil terus mendesah menikmat rangsangan dari ahjusshinya itu. Kedua tangannya meremas dan sesekali menjambak rambut gelap Yunho demi menyalurkan semua rasa geli bercampur sengatan nikmat yang melanda tubuhnya.

Yunho tahu kalau Changmin sebentar lagi akan kembali merasakan orgasme. Terlihat jelas dari juniornya yang semakin menegang di dalam mulutnya. Karena itulah ia kembali bermain dengan kepala junior Changmin. Menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggoda saluran urethra yang sensitif itu, sembari tangannya berpindah untuk meremas-remas bola kembar Changmin yang kini membulat tegang.

" _Aahh_... _aahhh_... j-jusshii... _nghhh_... a- _aahh_... Y-yunjusshiii... **Aaaaaahhhhhh** ~!"

Tubuh Changmin kembali menegang saat juniornya kembali menyemburkan cairan bening penanda kenikmatan tubuhnya. Ia meremat kuat rambut ahjusshinya sambil melenguh nikmat. Apalagi dengan mulut basah dan hangat yang masih melingkupi juniornya, pelepasan yang ia rasakan menjadi dua kali lipat lebih kuat... dan dua kali lipat lebih melelahkan.

Yunho menelan tetes terakhir cairan yang di keluarkan Changmin, dan melihat tubuh Changmin yang lemas itu bersandar ke tembok.

"Changminnie, capek?"

Namja kecil yang benar-benar kelelahan itu hanya sanggup mengangguk kecil. Kedua matanya masih terpejam dan nafasnya masih terlihat cukup ter-engah, meskipun sudah agak mendingan di banding tadi.

"Tapi, Changminnie sayang Yunjusshi kan?"

Kedua kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang bambi eyes yang menatap dengan polos pada Yunho. "Ne. Minnie sayang Yunjusshi.." bibir sintal itu berucap sambil kedua lengan Changmin meraih leher Yunho dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya lagi saat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Yunho, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan itu dengan nyaman.

"Kalau Changminnie sayang sama Yunjusshi, berarti Yunjusshi boleh main sama tubuh Changminnie kan?"

"Main sama tubuh Minnie?"

"Ya. Yunjusshi mau main disini—" ucap Yunho sambil meremas kedua pantat bulat Changmin dan jari telunjuknya menyentuh hole sempit Changmin.

"Kyaahh~! Yunjusshi jorok!" kaget Changmin sambil mengerutkan lubang pantatnya yang barusan disentuh oleh Yunho.

"Ini tidak jorok kok, Changminnie. Jusshi mau main disini.." ucap Yunho sambil terusmengelus-elus di sekitar hole yang kini mengerut itu. Membuat Yunho benar-benar tak sabar untuk segera memasukkan penis kebanggaannya ke sana.

"J-jusshi mau main di situ?" tanya Changmin ragu-ragu."Tapi itu lubang kotoran Minnie (>//<) Disitu kan kotor jusshi.."

"Maka dari itu, sebelum jusshi main di sana, Jusshi akan bersihkan dulu di situ. Boleh ya?" pinta Yunho penuh harap.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan ragu.

Melihat keraguan Changmin, Yunho langsung mengeluarkan kartu andalannya.

"Minnie sayang Jusshi kan?"

Changmin langsung mengangguk cepat."Ne. Minnie sayang Jusshi."

"Jadi, kalau Minnie sayang Jusshi, Jusshi boleh kan main di situ?"

"U-umm.." gumam bocah tujuh tahun itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho langsung menyeringai senang sambil memposisikan tubuh Changmin di atas pangkuannya dengan lebih nyaman.

"Sekarang Minnie peluk leher Jusshi dan lingkarkan kaki Minnie di pinggang Jusshi, oke?"

Bocah kecil polos yang tak tahu apa-apa itu menuruti perintah ahjusshinya, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho dengan erat. Dengan berpegangan di leher Yunho, Changmin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang ahjusshinya itu hingga kini tubuhnya menempel sepenuhnya di tubuh Yunho.

"Nah, Jusshi mau bersihkan lubang Minnie dulu ya.." ucap Yunho sambil mengambil baby lotion (yang memang selalu ia sediakan di kamar mandinya karena kalau Changmin dititipkan ke tempatnya, mau ta mau ia harus menyiapkannya untuk Changmin), dan mengoleskannya ke jari telunjuknya.

Dengan satu tangan menahan pantat kenyal Changmin, Yunho mulai memjat-mijat daerah di sekitar hole Changmin. Membuatnya ikut basah dan licin karena lotion yang ada di tangannya. Setelah itu ia mulai menekan-nekan bagian luar hole yang berkerut lucu itu, dan perlahan ia menambah tekanan pada jarinya hingga ujung telunjuknya mulai masuk.

" _Nggghhh_... Yunjusshi.."

"Sshhhh... Changminnie, tak apa kok. Tidak sakit kan?" tanya Yunho yang menambah lotion di tangannya yang kini bergerak masuk semakin dalam. Yunho mendiamkan jarinya saat seluruh jarinya sudah masuk ke lubang mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tak langsung menghajar lubang hangat dan ketat yang kini melingkupi jarinya dengan lembut. Bagian dalam lubang Changmin benar-benar terasa sangat lembut dan hangat, sekaligus mencengkeram jemarinya dengan sangat ketat dan kuat.

" _Mmhhh_... Jusshi... rasanya aneh.." keluh Changmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho. Ia menggerak-gerakkan pantatnya karena merasa tak nyaman dengan jari ahjusshinya yang terasa mengganjal di lubangnya.

Yunho yang mengira kalau Changmin ingin ia bergerak langsung menyeringai dan menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk lubang Changmin yang ketat itu.

" _Aahhh... Aahhh..._ J-jusshi _... Ngghhh._.."

Desahan meluncur tanpa sadar dari bibir Changmin saat ia merasakan rasa menggelitik yang aneh karena pergerakan jari Yunho di dalam lubangnya. Seluruh saraf yang ada di sepanjang lubang itu bergetar geli merasakan gesekan jari Yunho, dan membuat bocah kecil itu mendesah tanpa sadar.

Yunho yang mendengar desahan Changmin kembali menyeringai, dan semakin cepat bergerak di dalam lubang Changmin. Ia kembali melumuri jarinya yang lain dengan lotion, dan saat jari telunjuknya bergerak keluar, ia langsung menambahkan dua jari lagi, hingga kini tiga jarinya menerobos masuk.

"Aarghhh! Yunjusshi! Uurghhhh.."

"Sshhhhh... Changminnie, tak apa.. Jusshi hanya menambahkan dua jari lagi agar Jusshi bisa membersihkan bagian dalamnya dengan lebih bersih lagi. Sshhh... tak apa Changminnie.." ucap Yunho menenangkan Changmin. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dengan penuh sayang.

"T-tapi sakit jusshi... T^T ...ra-rasanya penuh sekali di situ.."

"Sshhhh... tak apa. Sakitnya tak akan lama kok." ujar Yunho lagi sembari ketiga tangannya memijit-mijit bagian dalam lubang Changmin.

Yunho membiarkan Changmin agar terbiasa dulu dengan ketiga jarinya. Ia terus mengecupi puncak kepala Changmin agar namja kecilnya itu bisa lebih cepat untuk tenang dan rileks.

"Changminnie, Jusshi boleh bergerak lagi ya? Seperti tadi, waktu jari jusshi bergerak, rasanya enak kan?"

Changmin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yunho, dan mengangguk pelan.

Yunho yang bisa merasakan gerakan kepala Changmin di lehernya memberikan satu kecupan lagi di kepala Changmin, dan mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya seperti tadi.

"Aarghh... _uumhh... ngghhh... mmhhh... aahhh... aahhh... aahhh_.."

Erangan sakit itu perlahan berubah menjadi desahan nikmat lagi saat bocah kecil itu kembali merasakan sensasi menggelitik di dalam tubuhnya. Kedua mata Changmin terpejam dan bibirnya terus mengeluarkan desahan erotis dengan suara imutnya. Selain itu, sepertinya Changmin benar-benar terbuai dengan tangan ahli Yunho, hingga tanpa sadar pantat Changmin ikut bergerak naik turun menyambut gerakan tangan Yunho yang keluar masuk tubuhnya.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin bereaksi seperti itu akhirnya tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Ia langsung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, dan langsung mendapat hadiah berupa erangan tak rela dari Changmin.

"Jusshiiiii~ " rengek Changmin yang merasa kehilangan ketiga jari Yunho di dalam lubangnya. Entah hilang kemana perasaan ragu-ragunya tadi saat Yunho mau bermain di lubangnya, tapi yang jelas, setelah merasakan sensasi menggelitik yang membuat ketagihan itu, Changmin ingin terus merasakannya lagi, dan lagi.

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan Changmin. Ia mulai melumuri penis kebanggannya dengan baby lotion tadi hingga merata, dan mulai memposisikan tubuh Changmin di atas miliknya.

"Jangan khawatir Changminnie, Jusshi sekarang yang mau masuk ke lubang Changmin. Punya Jusshi lebih besar dari jari Jusshi, jadi pasti akan lebih enak. Sekarang Minnie rileks ya. Minnie bisa gigit bahu Jusshi kalau tak tahan." ucap Yunho yang kini mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya ke lubang pink Changmin,

"A-apa maksud Jusshi— **AAAARGGHHHHHH!!**!"

Changmin menjerit kuat saat merasakan kepala penis Yunho mulai masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menjerit kalau kini lubangnya dipaksa untuk terbuka selebar mungkin agar kepala penis Yunho yang besar itu bisa masuk.

"Aaaarghh! Jusshi! Berhentiiii! Berhentiiiii! Huwwaaaaaaaaa! TT^TT"

Tak terbendung lagi, kini Changmin menangis dengan keras saat lubangnya masih terus di paksa untuk membuka lebih lebar, dan lebih lebar lagi. Rasanya seolah-olah lubangnya akan robek karena rasanya benar-benar sakiiiitttt.

"Ssshhh...Changminnie— _nghh_... sebentar lagi..urghh.." desah Yunho sambil menggeretakkan giginya agar tak langsung membobol lubang Changmin dengan ganas. Ia tahu Changmin kesakitan, tapi ia lebih tahu lagi kalau ia tak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan seperti ini. Kepala penisnya akhirnya sudah masuk, dan pastinya Changmin akan bisa menahan jika ia berusaha memasukkan sisanya.

"Aaarghhh! Jusshi berhentiii! Huwaaaaaa..! Sakiiiittttt!" tangis Changmin sambil memukuli tubuh ahjusshinya yang saat ini menyakiti dirinya.

" _Nghh_..g-gigit saja jusshi.." ucap Yunho susah payah karena kini ia bergerak dengan perlahan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang super ketat milik Changmin.

Changmin yang mendengar ucapan Yunho langsung menggigit Yunho dengan sangat keras. Tangannya masih terus memukuli tubuh Yunho, dan wajahnya sudah basah karena air mata.

" _Aaaahhhh_..." Yunho mendesah nikmat saat akhirnya pantat Changmin menyentuh pahanya, yang berarti bahwa penisnya sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang ketat Changmin. Dan Yunho tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ini adalah lubang paling ketat yang pernah ia masuki selama dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya. Lubang Changmin benar-benar ketat dan mencengekeram penisnya dengan sangat kuat. Namun di samping itu, otot yang mencengkeram itu benar-benar lembut, dan sangat hangat. Membuatnya harus menahan diri agar tak langsung bergerak dan menggauli tubuh Changmin dengan liar.

"..hiks...  _hiks_... sakiitttt... urghhh... sakiiitttt...  _hiks_.. T^T "

Yunho tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya, dan ia menoleh ke arah Changmin yang bersandar lemah ditubuhnya, dengan wajah yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Changminnie, kau tak apa-apa? Maafkan Jusshi..mana yang sakit?" panik Yunho yang langsung menangkup sepasang pipi gembil Changmin dan menjilati wajah basah Changmin.

".. _hiks_... Jusshi jahat! Lubang Minnie sakiiiitttt... huwweeee.. T^T keluarkan...  _hiks_... keluarkan itu dari tempat Minnieeee T^T "

"Maaf... Maaf Changminnie.." ucap Yunho sambil akhirnya meraup sepasang bibir sintal Changmin dan menciuminya.

Yunho mengecupi bibir Changmin berkali-kali sebelum ia menekan bibir sintal itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Setelah itu Yunho mulai memangut bibir atas Changmin. Mengemutnya dengan penuh sayang dan menggigit kecil karena gemas.

Changmin yang baru pertama dicium Yunho langsung mematung. Dan tersentak kecil saat Yunho menggigit bibir atasnya.

"Mian, habis bibir Minnie enak sih." ucap Yunho yang kembali memagut bibir atas Changmin. Pagutan itu beralih ke bibir bawah Changmin dan Changmin memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan Yunho.

Dengan penuh kelembutan, lidah Yunho menguak kedua bibir Changmin dan mulai mengeksplor bagian dalam rongga Changmin dengan semangat. Lidah ahlinya bergerak menyapu seluruh bagian mulut Changmin, dan berlama-lama menggelitik langit-langit mulut Changmin dan membuat namja kecil itu mendesah kegelian.

Baru sesudah puas, lidah Yunho meraih lidah Changmin dan menghisap-hisap sembari menekan-nekan lidah Changmin.

" _Nghhh_... m- _mmhhhh_.."

Changmin mendesah merasakan lidah Yunho semakin mengganas di dalam mulutnya. Begitupun bibirnya yang terus menekan bibirnya dengan semakin ganas hingga terlihat seolah Yunho tengah memakan bibirnya.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin mulai terbuai dengan ciumannya dengan perlahan mulai mengeluarkan penisnya dari tubuh Changmin, dan mendorongnya masuk kembali dengan perlahan.

" _Mmmhhh_... _ngghhhh_..."

Changmin yang merasakan ahjusshinya bergerak di dalam tubuhnya hanya bisa mengerang tertahan karena bibir Yunho masih terus menyibukkan dirinya. Selain itu, karena gerakan Yunho sangat pelan, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan lebih bisa teratahankan.

" _Aaahh_! Jusshi!" Changmin memekik kaget saat satu tangan Yunho menyusup di antara keduanya dan langsung menggenggam juniornya. Tubuhnya terlonjak sedikit, dan lubangnya mengetat dengan refleks, yang membuat Yunho ganti mengerang tertahan.

"Changminnie, maaf, Jusshi mau bergerak lebih cepat ya.." ucap Yunho sebelum ia memantapakan posisi kakinya dan mulai bererak di dalam lubang Changmin dengan lebih cepat. Yunho menggunakan tumitnya sebagai tumpuan utama, dan kini tubuhnya yang berada di bawah Changmin bergerak naik-turun dan membuat penisnya keluar-masuk di dalam lubang Changmin.

" _Aahh...! Aahh...! Ngghh...!_ J-Jusshi, pelan sedikit _—aahhh...! Ngghhh...! Aaahhh...! Aahhhh..._!"

Changmin mendesah-desah tak tertahan saat penis Yunho bergerak keluar masuk dengan agak cepat di dalam lubang sempitnya. Gesekan yang menggetarkan sarafnya itu kembali ia rasakan dan membuatnya memejamkan mata menikmati gerakan penis ahjusshinya.

" _Mmhh_... Minnie, bergerak.." ucap Yunho tak jelas sambil namja dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menangkup kedua pantat Changmin.

"Kyaaahh~! _Aaahh...! Aahhh...! Mmmhhh...!_ Jusshi _...!_ Jusshii _...! Aaahhh...! Aahhh._..!"

Changmin melenguh kaget saat tangan Yunho yang ada di pantatnya itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun menyesuaikan gerakan penis Yunho. Erangan erotis langsung berlompatan dari mulut Changmin saat tubuhnya di gerakkan turun oleh tangan Yunho, dan bertemu dengan hujaman cepat Yunho yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

" _Aaaaahhhh_...! Jusshi! Lagiihh... _aahhh_...! Disitu lagiii..A _aahhh...! Aahhh..! Aaahhh...! Aahhh_...! "

Seringai mesum Yunho langsung terbentuk saat mendengar desahan keras Changmin. Yang pasti, ia sudah menemukan titik prostat Changmin, dan kini namja kecil itu pasti akan ia buat merasakan kenikmatan dunia.

Yunho kini tak ragu lagi. Ia mengangkat tubuh Changmin tinggi-tinggi, dan mengeluarkan penisnya hingga hanya ujung kepalanya saja yang masih menempel di lubang Changmin. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuh Changmin dengan kuat, sementara ia menjejakkan kaki dan menghujam masuk dengan kuat ke dalam lubang Changmin.

" **AAAAHHHHHHH** ~!~!!"

Keduanya langsung mengerang penuh kenikmatan, dan Yunho terus-menerus mengulagi gerakan itu dengan lebih cepat dan lebih kuat lagi.

" _Aahhhh_..! _Aahhh_...! _Aahhhh_...! J-jusshi..! Jusshii..! M-minnie mau... _nghhh_..! _Aahhh_..! _Aahhh_..! _Nghhh_..! _Aaahhh_..! _Aaahh_...!"

Yunho meraup bibir Changmin dan gerakannya semakin liar. Yunho mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga kini namja kecil itu bersandar pada bathtub. Yunho meraih kedua lutut belakang Changmin dan mendoronganya ke atas, hingga kini lutut Changmin menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Setelah puas dengan posisi Changmin, Yunho langsung menggenjot tubuh Changmin dengan kuat, cepat dan dalam. Setiap hujaman yang ia berikan sangat cepat dan langsung menumbuk prostat Changmin dengan sangat kuat.

" _Aahh..! Aahh..!_ Jusshi _..! Nghh..! Aahh..! Aahh..!_ Jusshi _..!_ Yun _—aahh..!_ Yunjusshi _..! Nghh..! Aahh..! Aahh..!_ "

Desahan, lenguhan dan erangan erotis Changmin terus menerus meluncur keluar dari bibir sintalnya sementara Yunho terus menggaulinya dengan sangat liar dan ganas. Tubuh Changmin menggelinjang menikmati setiap sensasi memabukkan yang terus di berikan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

Yunho sendiripun terus menggeram penuh nikmat merasakan lubang ketat Changmin terus berkedut-kedut memanjakan penisnya. Lubang sempit itu terus meremas-remas penisnya hingga ia seolah kesetanan untuk terus menggauli tubuh Changmin dengan penuh nafsu.

" _Aahhh..! Aahh..! Nghh..!_ Jusshi..! Jusshi..! **Yunjusshiiiiiiiiiiiii**..!"

Changmin mendesah kencang saat juniornya tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya, dan kini seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan juniornya langsung mengeluarkan cairannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya di hari ini.

Yunho sendiri langsung kelabakan menahan dirinya saat otot lubang Changmin meremas penisnya dengan amat sangat kuat... dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Dengan tiga hujaman kuat, Yunho melesakkan penisnya dalam-dalam dan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam lubang Changmin. "Aaahhhhh..."

Setelah seluruh spermanya keluar, Yunho mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Changmin. Ia menatap bocah kecil itu, dan langsung kaget saat menemukan bocah tujuh tahun itu sudah terlelap tidur. Sepertinya karena terlalu lelah, Changmin langsung tertidur begitu ia selesai mencapai orgasmenya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut dan mencium dahi Changmin sebelum ia membersihkan tubuh bocah kecil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah itu, Yunho meminta Changmin agar tak menceritakan kegiatan mereka berdua itu kepada orang tua Changmin. Changmin hanya mengangguk saja karena itu permintaan dari ahjusshi yang sangat ia sayangi.

Sebulan kemudian, Changmin kembali dititipkan ke rumah Yunho karena perusahaan cabang di Jeju mengalami masalah.

Changmin menghampiri ahjusshinya itu dan berbisik di telinga Yunho.

"Yunjusshi... Minnie mau lubang Minnie di 'mainin' sama Jusshi lagi (>///<)"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

Akhirnyaaaaaaa!

Author akhirnya kembali nih dengan FF HoMin yang eNCi~!

Hai para yadongeeerrrrssss!

Huuufth..akhirnya jadi juga ff homin nan mesum ini. Dan untuk judul FF-nya, memang HoMinSmut karena ini bakal jadi kayak HoMinLand, cuma ini khusus buat ff oneshot yang isinya rate M semua~!

Oh, dan maaf buat yang nunggu lanjutan ff yang lain, sementara, sampe detik2 akhir sebelum puasa, Author Cuma bakal apdet yang ini...karena waktu puasa, author nggak boleh mikir yadong lagi T^T Huweeeeeee (nangis bareng Yunho yang sama2 nggak bisa yadongin Changmin lagi). So, beberapa hari sampe sebelum tanggal 9Juli, author usahain buat sering2 apdet ff ini~

Buat para HoMin-Yadongers (Homin 'el aka si kampret yang super yadong, Tiwi aka jamban busuk, Nierin-noona yang sok polos, Ellamoo adek kembar unyu2ku, Oneda si Oneng mesum, Natsyaurell yang dr kmaren nagih ff yadong, Yunlicha/Lia si MamahLia yang hypermesum, Fijri si papah ojo pawang uler yang baca yadong, Aya si mak ijah yang Yadong-denial, Tesaa di babykodomo yang udah ternodai, Santi si tante yang mesum, rini si muncul-tenggelam yang aslinya juga mesum) ini spesial buat kalian looohhhh~~!

Dan buat para HoMin-Shipper plus HoMinYadongers, silahkan dinikmati FF yadong ini~!

Salam, Ela_JungShim yang SUPER POLOS and INNOCENT!

NB : Kalau ada kesan-pesan, tolong sempatkan waktu buat review yah~ *Chuuuuu*


End file.
